Otra noche lejos de Ino
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: Ino tuvo que ir a una misión, en la cual debe durar varias semanas lejos de su hogar. Así que Shikamaru tiene que cuidar solo a los niños. En especial a su pequeña problematica. Como extrañan el calor uno del otro...el teléfono es su mejor aliado.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo creador. **

**Este Fic dedicado a**** Ilusion-Chan**

**Lamento le demora T-T**

**FELICIDADES NIÑA LINDA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…algo atrasado XD**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero realmente quería escribir algo digno. Así que…**

**CON MUCHO CARIÑO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**Un poco de lemmon o tal vez limme....jeje lo dejo a su criterio**

**

* * *

**

**Otra noche lejos de Ino**

— Shikako, no corras por el pasillo —le ordenó Shikamaru con voz aburrida a su tierna hija de cuatro años. Pero ella lo ignoro.

Shikako, a pesar de la dulzura en sus facciones de muñeca, podía ser realmente malcriada. Bastante. Ese carácter no podía haberlo heredado más que de su madre. La pequeña Nara de ojos caoba también era tan competitiva, caprichosa y escandalosa como Ino. Una pequeña problemática. Pero aun así, para Shikamaru, era _su pequeña problemática._

Ella siempre lo sería.

— ¡Alcánzame, papi! —lo reto la niña. Shikako huía velozmente, corría, brincaba y se reía con burla, evitando a toda costa ser capturada por su padre. Tenía puesta su pijama favorita color rosa con estampado floral. Shikamaru intentaba alcanzarla con una secadora en la mano para intentar arreglarle el cabello antes de acostarla en su cama, justo como Ino se lo había indicado, junto con las otras cosas de la lista que estaba pegada en el refrigerador. Ahí venia el horario de las actividades como la cena, la ducha, la hora de ver la televisión entre otras cosas. Ella era una niña muy femenina gracias a su madre, y le gustaba que su cabello estuviera bonito, largo y deslumbrante. Pero ver como su papá se levantaba perezosamente del sofá para alcanzarla y fallar en el intento también gustaba.

Y mucho.

Ella gozaba ser el centro de atención.

No era difícil seguirle el rastro mientras corría, su melena tan negra y brillante como el ónix estaba dejando un rastro de gotas de agua por todo el lugar, ya que recientemente había salido de tomar un baño.

Shikako podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras su mami estaba fuera. Ino era quien era la que ponía el orden y disciplina en casa, ya que su marido era demasiado perezoso para hacerlo. Ino había salido a una misión al lado de Sakura y Hinata desde hace dos semanas, y al parecer la misión se había extendido más de lo planeado, no estaba claro cuándo podría regresar a casa con exactitud.

Por lo tanto el cuidado de Shikako e Inomaru era totalmente responsabilidad de Shikamaru.

Y esos habían sido los días más problemáticos y ajetreados de su vida debido a los caprichos de su hija.

Pequeña problemática — murmuró hecho trizas— Shikako, ya basta. Ven acá enseguida —pero como sonó tan desinteresado como la vez anterior, ella volvió a no tomarlo en cuenta.

¡No quiero! —contestó la niña con tono juguetón.

No me hagas ir hasta allá por ti—advirtió severamente perezoso, pero las risas de su hija le dieron a entender que poco le importaba la advertencia.

Shikako escapo de la vista de su padre y con marcha veloz se dirigió a la sala a saltar en los muebles. Si ella iba a ser una gran kunoichi como su mamá, debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para entrenar. Trepó por un estante que medía aproximadamente tres metros de altura, tumbando varios libros en el proceso, hasta que finalmente llegó a la cima. Cuando su padre la vio casi sufre de un infarto por la impresión ¿Qué le pasaba a esa problemática hija suya? ¿Qué no le daba miedo caerse y lastimarse?

— ¡Shikako! ¡Bájate de ahí! —ordenó.

—Está bien—dijo ella con naturalidad, antes de lanzarse.

No era como si Shikako jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Después de todo en el parvulario de la academia ninja de Konoha, ya habían realizado ejercicios similares con la supervisión de la sensei del área. Así que… ¿Qué tan peligroso podía ser?

Shikamaru no pudo recordar la última vez que corrió tan rápido. Su corazón quería detonar de la aprensión. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y a la vez parecía estar en cámara lenta, tiro la secadora de sus manos y se lanzó para que Shikako aterrizara en sus brazos. La fuerza del aterrizaje hizo que se cayera de espaldas, pero poco le importara mientras su hija estuviera sana y salva en su agarre.

Bajó la cara para encontrar su rostro con la cara de su pequeña y ver si no la caída no la había lastimado.

¿Estás bien, Shikako? ¿No te lastimaste? —preguntó tan angustiado que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Su pecho se comprimió de la preocupación. La sola idea ya lo hería.

Eso fue divertido ¡Otra vez! —dijo con entusiasmo. Pero para su padre era el colmo.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero papá...

Por el tono que su padre uso, Shikako sabía que estaba enojado. Algo común en su mamá, pero realmente raro en su él.

Shikamaru una persona paciente en muchos aspectos. Mucho. Y en demasiadas ocasiones. Enojarse por tonterías era un derroche de energía totalmente innecesario. Solo que en este caso las cosas habían cambiado. La seguridad de su niña era lo primero antes que nada.

Por primera vez en años, había llegado a su límite.

Suficiente. A dormir—dijo tratando de ignorar el coraje.

Yo no quiero.

— ¡A dormir he dicho! —mencionó exaltado.

—Papi yo…—intentó responder.

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?!

Su voz sonó dura y cortante. Además el rostro de su padre, el cual por lo general siempre se mostraba con una expresión de holgazanería y fastidio, revelaba lo que para Shikako era pura furia. En realidad solo se trataba de temor, disfrazado de ira. Si algo le hubiera pasado a su niña, Shikamaru hubiera muerto de la pena en ese instante.

La niña no tardo en entender el mensaje, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

No era raro que le dijera «Contrólate, pequeña problemática.» o «Tranquilízate, Shikako», «Pórtate bien, haz caso de lo que dice tu madre.»

Pero gritarle así, de esa manera…

Su papá jamás le había hablado de esa forma.

Nunca.

Y eso hirió sus sentimientos. Muchísimo.

Tan profundamente como el terror que Shikamaru se llevo cuando la vio lanzarse del estante.

Shikako se aferro al chaleco de su padre y hundió el rostro su pecho para que no notara que tenía ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le salieran.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la pequeña la recosto y en su cama y la cubrió con cuidado. Notó que a través de la manta Shikako estaba templando. Escuchó un par de débiles sollozos.

Fue así cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez, había sido demasiado duro con ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó tranquilizando su tono.

—Sí—menciono la niña a través de la manta.

— ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? —sugirió para calmarla.

— ¡No! —le contestó su hija con voz aguda.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí…—dijo con una vocecilla más débil que la vez anterior.

A Shikamaru se le empezó a comprimir el pecho. No le gustaba esa situación, tal vez la odiaba más de lo que la odiaba su hija. Quiso besarla en la frente antes de salir de la habitación para sosegar el abrumado ambiente, pero Shikako le volteo la cara. Cerró la ventana para evitar que el aire helado de la noche enfermara a su pequeña. Suspiró rendido y le acarició un par de sus mechones a Shikako antes de retirarse.

Paso por la habitación del pequeño Inomaru antes de irse a dormir. Su hijo dormía tranquilamente en la cuna. Al parecer tenía el sueño tan pesado como el suyo, solo los gritos de las problemáticas mujeres que había en su casa, eran capaces de levantarlo. Aunque Inomaru era todavía un bebé, sabía que su relación con su hijo no presentaría graves problemas en el futuro. Después de todo ambos eran sencillos, perezosos y no eran un mar de sensibilidad como las niñas.

Shikako era tan problemática que….

No. No debía buscar excusas. Él era el único responsable. Tenía que vigilar y cuidar mejor a Shikako. Era su padre. Su deber era protegerla. Y sin importar qué, lo haría con orgullo. Sin ninguna duda.

Una muy débil sonrisa de resignación apareció en su cara y decidió que arreglaría las cosas con su pequeña al siguiente día. Odiaría que Shikako piense que no la amaba.

Ino y sus hijos eran lo más importante es su vida… ¿Cómo no iba a amarlos? ¿Cómo no iba amarla?

Daría su vida por cualquiera de ellos. Y al mismo tiempo, ellos eran su vida.

Llegó a su cuarto y después de lavarse los dientes se tumbo de espalda en la cama con los brazos extendidos, sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa. No tenía ni energía, ni ánimo para algo tan problemático como eso, se sentía realmente exhausto con todo el ajetreo y drama de ese día.

Miró hacia un lado y notó lo enorme que se había vuelto el colchón sin Ino. Eso era detestable. Odiaba no escuchar su voz dándole los buenos días y deseándole dulces sueños en las noches. Aborrecía no ver su sonrisa en el día y extrañar su calor todo el tiempo. La ausencia de su esposa este tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba.

Eran padres, eran marido y mujer, eran un equipo.

Sin ella las cosas se salían de control y él a pesar de tener el cerebro de un genio, no sabía qué hacer. Como lo que había pasado hoy con Shikako.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sueño empezó a dominarlo. Se dejo envolver por el cansancio y comenzó a entregarse a Morfeo.

Era una Lástima que el timbre del teléfono sonará para arruinarle los sueños.

« ¿Quién demonios podrá ser a esta hora? » pensó.

—Tsk. Bueno…

— ¡Shikamaru! —dijo Ino exaltada por la felicidad desde el otro lado de la línea. Ella también hubiera matado por escuchar la monótona voz de su esposo.

—Ino…—Aunque lo pareciera, Shikamaru jamás había estado más feliz de escuchar su voz. Su humor mejoró considerablemente.

— ¡Oh Shika! ¡No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de escucharte! ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Están comiendo bien? ¿No se han enfermado? Los extraño tanto…

—Tsk, mujer problemática…ambos están bien. Comen bien y están muy sanos. Los niños también te extrañan…y no solo ellos.

—Shikamaru…

—Mujer problemática. Vuelve pronto. Esto es mucho más problemático sin ti. Y no solo problemático…—insinúo delatando su pesar.

—Eso intento. Haré lo posible por volver lo antes que pueda. También te extraño mucho.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó curioso.

—De verdad—aseguró Ino—. Sobre todo en noches tan frías como estas…extraño tu calor—termino la frase con un tono demasiado sensual para ser ignorado.

—Mmm…

—Shika…

—Problemática…

Sabes, Shika…acabo de tomar una ducha—dijo Ino mordiéndose el labio con sensualidad.

¿En serio?

Sí —Y aunque Shikamaru no podía verla, él lo sabía.

—Mmm… ¿Y qué te pusiste?

—Adivina—Lo retó su esposa.

—Acaso será esa bata de dormir color negro que tanto me gusta

—Tal vez…—dijo Ino coquetamente antes de reír. Su risa se escuchaba maravillosa.

—Me encantaría estar ahí para vértela puesta. Daría cualquier cosa por estar ahí contigo.

— ¿Qué harías si estuvieras aquí, Shika? —Preguntó con clara pasión—. Dime…

Las facciones de Shikamaru se volvieron lujuriosas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por las fantasías que bombardearon su mente. Había demasiadas cosas que deseaba hacerla a su mujer.

—Empezaría por besarte…primero despacio, de manera suave, como se que te gusta. Luego lentamente aumentaría la presión hasta robarte el aliento, hasta que quedes jadeando— A medida que escuchaba, Ino se acariciaba los labios con los dedos e imitaba lo que serían los labios de su marido en su boca—.Metería mi lengua en tu boca con tu permiso. Y así poco a poco exploraría tu boca ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta su sabor? Es dulce…deliciosa —Por poco, casi podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Shikamaru, ¡Oh cuánto ansiaba su lengua!

Gimió sensualmente de solo imaginarlo.

— ¿Solo me besarías? —preguntó embriagada por el deseo.

—No.

— ¿Qué más harías, Shika? —dijo sin despegar los dedos de sus labios.

—Te quitaría la bata.

— ¿Y?

—Te acostaría en la cama y empezaría a tocarte… te acariciaría por todos lados.

Ino inmediatamente hizo lo que Shikamaru menciono como si hubiera sido una orden. Su femenina mano estaba más que dispuesta a proseguir con cualquier indicación que se su esposo le diera como si fuera un dictador ¡Pero con un demonio! ¡Qué dictamen tan placentero!

— ¿Cómo en donde? —preguntó ansiosa. Su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, por un minuto pensó que le daría fiebre, pero como su corazón ya se estaba acelerando poco le importo.

—Empezaría por tu cara…tu cuello…

—Mmm…—soltó un gemido suave.

—Tu vientre…

— ¿Y luego, Shika?

—Me detendría.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula su esposa.

—Me detendría para besar y tocar tus pechos.

—Oh…ya veo— y ella sonrió satisfecha.

—Empezaría por tomar su seno derecho, lo tomaría en mis manos y lo masajearía con cuidado.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que Ino hizo. Imaginando en cada paso la ruda y áspera mano de su marido tocándole los pechos, enloqueciéndola de pasión y lujuria.

—Los apretaría un poco y luego comenzaría a besarlos. Haría círculos con la lengua y cuando llegara a tu pezón— Ino lamio sus dedos para humedecerlos y dejarse llevar por la fantasía. Imaginando a la lengua de Shikamaru jugar con sus botones rosados, probándolos, deleitándose para él y para ella—. Ese delicioso pezón tuyo, lo tomaría con mi boca y lo jalaría…

— ¡Ahhh, Shika… maru!—gimió Ino con todo el cuerpo sonrojado mientras se rozaba los pechos justamente como su esposo lo haría. Los botones se le habían erizado desde el inicio y ahora estaban más duros.

Él espero a que lno se acariciara a sí misma un poco más. La sola idea le bajaba la sangre a los pantalones. Espero a que la respiración de su mujer se relajara un poco. Lo mejor estaba por llegar.

—Ino—dijo con autoridad.

— ¿Sí?

—Ahora imagina que estoy bajando mi mano hasta tu ropa interior.

—Si…

—Y meto mis dedos dentro de tus pantaletas…

Ino por poco pensó que los sonidos de su corazón podrían ser escuchados desde el otro lado del teléfono. Si no estuviera tan joven y sana, estaba segura que moriría de ansiedad y placer.

—Comienzo a mover mis dedos, acariciando tus pliegues…

El oxígeno parecía tan escaso en ese momento. Tenía que tomar aire por la boca para no ahogarse. Estaba tan deseosa que casi le dolía el cuerpo.

—Luego mis dedos llegan a tu punto—Los jadeos y gemidos de Ino tenían tan excitado a su marido, casi tanto como sus palabras a ella—. Para comenzar a jugar dentro, entrando y saliendo…

— ¡Ah, Shikamaru! ¡Por favor!

—Ino…continúa.

—Yo…Shika…ya casi…un poco más.

—Te deseo tanto, problemática.

¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!

«Maldita sea», pensó Shikamaru. Si su cuerpo ponía caliente con solo escuchar la voz sensual que utilizo Ino para seducirlo a esa llamada ardiente, ahora con los gemidos y jadeos previos a su culminación estaba enloqueciendo. Escuchar la voz de Ino mientras se encontrándose con su feminidad y no poder más que imaginar el asunto, sin poder verla, sin poder acariciarla, besarla, hacerla suya… era una broma cruel.

Nunca se había sentido más frustrado.

Después de unos ratos más de sensuales y sugestivos gemidos y jadeos, Ino alcanzó lo que buscaba.

— ¡Shikamaru! —gritó su esposa al alcanzar el clímax.

Con un largo y profundo gemido, Ino se quedó inmóvil. Tenía aún la respiración acelerada y parecía una muñeca de trapo, ya que sus largos brazos y piernas yacían inertes. Apoyo el teléfono en su hombro para seguir escuchando la voz de su marido.

—De seguro te ves muy bien en este momento—comentó Shikamaru. Ya podía imaginársela, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas y el pecho sonrojados mientas sus senos subían y bajaban—. Me encanta como luces después de que hacemos el amor.

—Cariño —le dijo Ino con dulzura, conmovida con sus palabras.

—Mujer problemática.

El silencio que hubo después fue tan agradable. No necesitaban verse para saber que uno y el otro sonreían.

—Eso fue increíble.

—Me da gusto que lo digas, Ino.

—Sabes Shika…si yo estuviera ahí contigo…

Ino claramente tenía intenciones de retomar el juego. Pero esta vez ella tomaría el control y haría enloquecerlo. Sería como tener una pequeña retribución.

Por fin se sentiría un poco más cerca de Ino, sentiría un poco de su calor. No había nada más placentero que eso.

— ¿Qué harías?

—Empezaría por….

— ¡PAPÁAAAA! ¡PAPÁ VEN! —se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Shikako.

Toda la pasión del ambiente fue sustituido sorpresivamente por angustia, la voz de su hija pidiendo ayuda los despertó de su fantasía. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru se asustaron por los gritos.

—Shikamaru ¿Qué fue eso? Escuché a Shikako… ¿Qué paso?

—No lo sé. Iré al cuarto de la niña. Regresaré en cuanto pueda, tú espérame. No cuelgues—Pidió.

—De acuerdo. Estaré aquí esperando ¡Apresúrate!

El camino hacia el dormitorio de la pequeña parecía eterno, a pesar de que partía lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían. Todo el pasillo estaba muy oscuro, tal vez habría uno que otro juguete tirado con el cual podría tropezar, pero no había tiempo para ser metódico con pequeñeces problemáticas. La calentura de su cuerpo había desaparecido completamente dejando solo la una amarga angustia. Jamás había escuchado la voz de su hija chillar de esa manera. Parecía tan asustada.

Cuando finalmente llegó al cuarto de la niña y tomó la perilla de la puerta para muy lentamente, comenzar a girar de ella. El suspenso y la tensión le oprimieron su interior. ¿Qué había pasado para que Shikako gritara de esa manera?

— ¡Shikako! ¿Estás bien?

Lo primero que pudo observar fue un bulto debajo de la manta que se temblaba intensamente. Al parecer nadie había puesto un solo dedo en su pequeña. Comenzó a mover su mirada buscando algún peligro o algo inusual. Lo único fuera de lugar era aquella ventana abierta…la misma ventana que él, anteriormente había cerrado.

¿Quién se atrevió a entrar en la habitación de su hija? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un tipo que pretendía secuestrarla?

— ¡Papi! —gritó Shikako aliviada. Dio un brinco para salir de la cama y se dirigió a los brazos de su padre para buscar consuelo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Hay algo debajo de mi cama—contestó la niña entre sollozos.

En cualquier otra circunstancia habría interpretado tales palabras como simple imaginación infantil propias de una niña de su edad…pero esa ventana indicaba lo contrario.

Claramente había un intruso.

Un maldito desgraciado que había abierto la ventana con sabrá Dios que intenciones. Tal vez un pervertido que quería lastimar a su hija.

Si era obvio que alguien más estaba ahí, también era seguro que el tipo, sea quien sea…se iba a arrepentir.

—Shikako—la llamó su padre—.Quédate detrás de la puerta.

—Sí.

—Y te gritó que huyas, vas a la habitación de tu hermano y se encierran con llave ¿entendido?

Shikako asintió y observó como su padre entraba en el cuarto. Paso a paso, meticulosamente, observando todo a su alrededor, sacó un kunai del bolsillo de su pantalón y llego hasta el borde de la cama. Se inclino un poco para tomar una de las patas, y cuando tiró de esta, Shikako cerró los ojos fuertemente temblorosa, esperando escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Shikako…—dijo su papá mientras se acercaba a ella—Esta bien. Abre los ojos.

Ella hizo lo que su padre le indico. Pero no tardó en arrepentirse cuando vio a los ojos a ese horrible gato gris.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué feo! ¡Sácalo de la casa, papá!

Y eso fue lo que su padre se dispuso a realizar, se encontraba totalmente aliviado de que solo se tratará de un molesto felino. Como Shikamaru tenía al gato tomado del cuello, se dirigió a la ventana y lo ajorro tranquilamente. Al estudiar todo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que el gato entro gracias a la ayuda de un árbol cercano.

Dio la vuelta y encontró a Shikako con restos de saladas lágrimas en su cara. La niña se los limpiaba con la manga del pijama y sollozaba enternecidamente.

—Papi…—lo llamó con dulzura, buscando su protección.

Shikamaru le regalo a su hija una sonrisa perezosa y comprensiva. Hizo algo que no había hecho desde hace tiempo con Shikako. La tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a merecerla. Como cuando era una linda bebé y tenía apenas meses de vida.

—Ya, ya, tranquila. Ya pasó todo. Pequeña problemática—le decía al oído.

Duro mucho tiempo arrullándola en su agarre, hasta que Shikako recuperó el aliento para señalarle algo de suma importancia para ella:

—Viniste por mí. Viniste a ayudarme.

—Tsk. Pequeña problemática—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de seguir sonriéndole con amabilidad—Eso siempre. No importa que pase.

Shikako dio un respiro profundo antes de decir:

—Gracias.

—No es nada.

—Te amo, papi— le dijo antes de acomodar la cabeza en su hombro.

Shikamaru sintió un nudo de amor en la garganta cuando escucho esas palabras. A pesar de los berrinches y caprichos de su problemática hija, había momentos imprevistos en su vida en que lo acompañarían por siempre, cincelados en su conciencia como si se tallara un árbol. Y ese era uno de estos.

No podía estar más agradecido con la vida.

—Yo también—le susurró y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

Shikako había llorado demasiado ese día, así que el cansancio finalmente la alcanzó. Al sentirse cansada amada y protegida en los brazos de su holgazán padre, no tardó en quedarse tranquilamente dormida. Una ligera sonrisa iluminó su rostro de Shikamaru cuando la acostó en su cama y la arropó.

Su hija era tan adorable…con su largo cabello negro, sus grandes ojos caoba y pestañas largas, sus mejillas rosadas. No había niña más bonita en toda Konoha. Tampoco más incomprensible, pero eso no importaba, era muy afortunado por tenerla.

Si Ino afirmaba que Inomaru era idéntico a él, entonces con certeza Shikako había heredado el carácter problemático de su madre.

Tan gritona, terca, malcriada, infinitamente problemática…pero maravillosa.

Como Ino…

¡Ino!

«Ino debe de seguir esperándome en el teléfono», concluyó en su mente.

Regresó a su recamara y miro el reloj de la mesilla, había pasado más de cuarenta minutos desde que fue a atender el llamado de Shikako. Cuarenta minutos en los que Ino debía estar angustiada. Miró el teléfono y con los dedos temblorosos lo tomó.

—I-Ino.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Shikako! ¿Ella está bien? ¡Con un demonio! ¡Solo dime que mi niña está bien!

—Tsk. Cálmate. Ella está bien. Fue solo un gato que entro a por la ventana de su habitación. Eso fue todo.

—Gracias al cielo.

Por el sonido de su voz, Ino había estado llorando. Mucho. Otro par de sollozos traicioneros la delataron.

—Cálmate Ino, todo está bien.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estuve una hora pensando lo peor, esperando a que me trajeras noticias de mi hija, y a ti de seguro se te olvido que tu esposa estaba en el teléfono con el alma llena de temor.

—No seas dramática.

— ¡No me digas dramática! ¡Idiota! ¡La próxima vez no me dejes tanto tiempo esperándote!...estaba a punto de mandar esta estúpida misión al demonio y regresar cuanto antes a casa.

Ino lloró un poco más antes de secarse las lágrimas.

En definitiva, de tal madre, tal hija.

—Ino, tenme un poco más de fe.

—Tengo fe en ti más que en cualquier otro hombre…tonto. Pero también pensé que algo te podría haber pasado.

—Ino…

—Shika…

—Oye, mujer problemática…

—¿Sí? —preguntó sonándose la nariz.

—Eso significa que ya no estás de humor para…

— ¡Idiota! —le gritó Ino antes de colgar.

—Problemática. No tenías por qué ser tan exagerada—dijo Shikamaru aunque Ino ya no lo escuchará—Vuelve pronto—agregó antes de tumbarse en la cama y descansar finalmente.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Las mujeres de su hogar eran incomprensibles y problemáticas. Esa sería la primera lección que le daría a Inomaru cuando fuere mayor. Pero también le enseñaría que debía cuidarlas y protegerlas, sin importar lo problemático que fuera.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Ilusión-Chan, lamento de verdad la demora, ya casi paso una semana de tu cumpleaños. De seguro pensaste que se me había olvidado el fic de regalo ¿Verdad? **_

_**Jeje como sé que te gusta imaginar a Shika siendo sexy o paternal opte por escribir un fic donde se pudiera apreciar estas facetas. Aunque creo que me deje llevar por la ternura de imaginármelo de papá holgazán con su problemática pequeña ¡Pero es que es irresistible! ¡Imaginar a Shikamaru e Ino de papás suena tan (o casi) atractivo como el Lemmon ShikaIno ¿cierto?**_

_**Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, tanto que yo creo que me excedí en tiempo y tal vez esté un poco largo, pero espero que así como me gustó escribirlo, a ti te haya gustado lo que leíste. **_

_**Sin más que mencionar: **__**Muchas Gracias también a quienes pasen a leerlo. **_

_**Espero que también haya sido de su agrado. **_


End file.
